In the field of teleconferencing, it is customary to provide a facility to allow the recording of the teleconference for playback after the teleconference has finished. This can allow those who were unable to attend to hear what happened in the conference. It can also allow those who were present to refresh their memory of what occurred during the teleconference. Recording facilities are sometimes used to ensure regulatory compliance in some industries, such as banking.
A typical teleconference recording is a single monophonic stream containing a mix of all parties onto a recording medium. This is often implemented by connecting a “dummy” client or phone to the teleconferencing bridge or server which appears to the bridge to be an ordinary client or phone but which, in reality, may be a machine which simply records its downlink. In such a system, the experience of listening to playback of the recording is identical, or substantially identical, to the experience of listening passively on a phone or client during the original teleconference.